I'm Pregnant
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Renesmee gets pregnant as the result of a rape. She decides to run away because she doesn't want her family to find out what happened to her. What will happen as Edward, Bella, Jacob, and the rest of the Cullens frantically search for her? What will Nessie encounter on her adventure?
1. I'm Pregnant

**A/N: Warning contains mention of Rape**

**Chapter 1: I'm pregnant  
Renesmee's POV**

I sat there on the bathroom with a stick that showed to pink lines in my hands. I say there not daring to move or speak. This couldn't be happening.  
It all started one month ago. I was coming home from the store when a bunch of guys crept up behind me. They outnumbered me five to one. I should have been able to fight them off with my half vampire strength but I was too scared to do anything; and they all had their chance with me.  
I've been keeping this from my entire family for a month, which is very difficult when your father can read your every thought. The only reason I've kept this secret is because I didn't want anyone; particularly my parents and Jacob to go kill the men who did this to me.  
Now, here I am holding a positive pregnancy test in my hands. There was only one way I could keep this a secret now. The only way to keep this secret now is to run away and never see my family again.  
I know some of you may be thinking I could just get an abortion right now; but I just didn't have it in me to kill an innocent baby.  
Yes, the answer is running away.

**Please Review**


	2. Running Away

**Chapter 2: Running Away  
Renesmee's POV**  
By running away from my family I know how much I'm going to hurt them. My only regret is the way I've been treating my family lately. I've been lashing out at them a lot. I know that they suspect that something is going on, but they are not quite sure what it is. My head is constantly filled with songs to keep my dad out, and the only reason he doesn't know about the dreams is because my mom shields me when I'm asleep; something I asked her to do years ago to keep my dreams private.  
With Jasper I can tell that my emotions are really draining on him right now. My family has questioned me about my behavior, but I've told them nothing.  
I actually got grounded today because I had told Carlisle to go to hell when he was lecturing me about my current behavior and attitude.  
I feel really bad about that, and that is just the latest of these incidents to happen.  
I had to sneak out when my parents were hunting to buy that pregnancy test. For the past week I had been getting sick, and then I looked at the calendar and noticed that I missed my period.  
When I decided to run away my parents had still not gotten back, luckily.  
Once I had driven all the way to California I stopped at a hotel.  
Once I had fallen asleep, I had the dream again.

_I was walking down an alley, which was part of a shortcut home. I had my iPod blaring in my ears. I passed a group of five men who were possibly in their mid twenties who looked like they had more than just a few drinks. I walked passed them. As I was walking one of them came up behind me and grabbed me, I was too_ scared to do anything._ I was about to fight him off when he got a cloth with some sort of drug in it and put it up to my mouth and nose. It was chloroform, because I was half vampire it didn't knock me out completely, but it did reduce my strength to that of_ a human's._ I had never felt so helpless as when he took off all my clothes. I've never felt as helpless as when they all took turns forcing their way into me; some of them even did it more than once.  
The entire time I was screaming "Daddy!" _  
I woke with a start; breathing heavy and heart pounding. I've been having that dream everyday since then. It was all my fault. With my vampire senses I should have known they were there. If I hadn't been blasting my music I would have heard them; I could have run or fight them off.  
It was my fault  
**Please Review**


	3. Where Is She?

**Chapter 3: Where Is She?**

**Edward's POV**  
I don't understand what's wrong with Renesmee. Her behavior and attitude for the past month has taken a 180 degree turn. I know she's hiding something from us. She keeps me out by constantly singing songs in her head. I've tried talking to her, but she always shuts me out right away.  
Her behavior has been horrible lately. She doesn't respect us the way she used to . What she said to Carlisle earlier was the last straw for us. After we yelled at her Bella and I decided to ground her. This was not something that we ever had to do before, she was always our little angel; our miracle.  
She has even been isolating herself from Jacob lately, which is very strange because she was starting to fall in love with him.  
Once we got back to the house we went to talk to her again. Now that we were all calm, we could discuss her behavior and her strange secrecy lately.  
"Renesmee, we need to talk" I said. There was no answer. "Sweetie, open the door. We are not going to yell at you anymore, we promise" Bella added. There was still no answer.  
"Renesmee, please just talk to us. We want to know what's going on" I said. There was still no answer, and I had just realized that I couldn't hear her thoughts anymore.  
"Are you shielding her?" I asked Bella.  
"No, why?"  
"Because I can't hear what she's thinking" I answered and Bella's face grew more worried. I tried the doorknob and it opened without any effort. It was empty. All of her stuff was packed.  
"No, she's gone" Bella started sobbing.  
"We'll find her. I promise. Let's look around her room for any clues as to why she left" I said and she nodded.  
I was in her bathroom when I saw something colorful in the trashcan. It was a pregnancy test, I nearly dropped it when I saw that it was positive. A loud wail suddenly echoed throughout the room, and I ran at full speed to my Bella who was holding a journal in her hands. If she could cry she would be in tears.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Read this" she said shoving the journal into my hands.  
With the pregnancy test momentarily forgotten I started reading every entry for the past month.  
I couldn't believe it, my baby girl had been gang raped. I started sobbing and shaking, I would be in tears too if it were possible.  
I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know how wrong. How could I have been so stupid? I should have been supporting her, I should have encouraged her to talk more, no matter how much she shut me out. I should have let her know just how much I love her and care about her, but instead I've been getting upset at her, screaming at her.  
How could I be so dumb? I've been to school so many times, and I have countless degrees in medicine and psychology, and I couldn't even realize that she had all the signs of a victim of such a horrible tragedy.  
Then I remembered something else, the pregnancy test.  
"Bella, there is something else you have to see" I said.  
She just looked at me as I handed her the test.  
"It was in her bathroom" I said. In a sudden flash of movement she threw it against the wall. "Those sick bastards! How dare they hurt her! How dare they do this to her!" she was screaming.  
I grabbed her "Bella, I'm just as upset and hurt as you, but this isn't going to get her back. We need to find her now" I said.  
"Yes, you're right" she said.  
"We need to tell everyone" I said.  
**Please Review**


End file.
